You gonna kiss me or not?
by slytherinqueen525
Summary: A small story of Harry and Ginny from getting back together to getting married. Loosely based on Thompson Square's song. One Shot. Read and Review please!


A/N: Wow its been awhile since I've written. Joining the military will do that I guess. But I've now relocated from the U.S. to the UK and have finally got back into writing.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own the brilliant world of Harry Potter. Nor do I own this song by Thompson Square that this story is inspired by.

Hope you enjoy!

Harry sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. He kept trying to talk to Ginny, but she kept avoiding him. He knew he deserved it after leaving her for so long and making her believe he was dead, but god he missed her. Not that any of this mattered right now, seeing as how everyone is asleep. He pushed open the door of the Burrow and breathed in the crisp night air. He was just about to go for a walk when he heard it, a small sniffling. Harry looked around wildly until he saw Ginny sitting on the roof, hugging her knees to her chest. He ran upstairs and climbed to the roof through the open window. He sat down next to her and just watched her for a few moments. It was the first time in weeks she hadn't ran away from his presence. The light summer breeze was playing with her long fiery hair. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but they were the same brown he remembered with their little gold flecks. She was still covered in freckles; he could see many more than usual due to her green sundress she was wearing.

"Are you going to talk to me or are you going to ogle me all night," she asked.

Harry had the decency to blush, "Sorry Gin. You're just too beautiful." It was Ginny's turn to blush and Harry felt like kicking himself, "That was stupid Potter. She doesn't like you anymore," he thought. He tried again, "Look Ginny, I'm sorry about Fred. And I'm sorry for leaving and –"

But she cut him off, "Shut it Harry. Don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for, especially for F-Fred. Can you tell me what happened?"

And he was off, telling her about what happened from leaving Bill and Fleur's wedding to the duel at Hogwarts. And they didn't stop there. They talked about everything from Ginny's war at Hogwarts to the future to Quidditch, everything until the sky turned from black to navy to a burst of pink and yellow. Ginny stood and so did Harry.

He turned to leave, expecting her to be sneaking back into the house as well, but she grabbed his hand and his heart skipped a beat, "Harry, are you gonna kiss me or not? You're about to miss your shot. I think you know I still like you a lot." And then he was kissing her and it was surely the best kiss he ever had. Until they stopped for air and had a second long kiss. "This," he thought, "is surely what I fought for."

_1 year down the road_

Harry was holding her hand, walking down to the pond outside of the Burrow. He was so nervous he was sure she could hear his heartbeat, but she seemed oblivious to this as she continued chatting away about her tryout for the Holyhead Harpies. She must have noticed his inattentiveness though, "Harry? Are you alright?"

He mentally shook himself and gathered his courage, "Can you sit for me," he asked but then he thought if he was going to kneel that wasn't smart, "Actually, I'm sorry, could you stand?"

She looked at him quizzically, "Are you okay, Harry? You're acting really odd…"

He nodded and decided to just get on with it, "Gin, since I was 16 I knew you were the girl for me. We fought a war together and picked up the pieces together and I want to do everything else together for the rest of our lives," he withdrew a ring box from his pocket and kneeled before her. He opened the box, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She giggled and knelt in front of him, "You gonna kiss me or not? You know I love you a lot." He took this as a yes and kissed her softly before placing the ring on her finger.

They started planning almost immediately. The cake, the flowers, planned it for the middle of June. On the day of the wedding and she walked up to him on her father's arm, he forgot to breath. She was so beautiful in a simple white sundress, looking exactly like the one she wore when they got back together. They got through the vows and swapped "I do's" and she looked up at him and said, "You gonna kiss me or not?"

A/N 2: There you are, the first of quite a few one shots I have lined up. I hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
